


Behind Enemy Lines

by jessitiz



Series: Behind Enemy Lines [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Druid Matt Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Matt Holt Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessitiz/pseuds/jessitiz
Summary: After being removed from the arena, Matt suffers at the hands of the druids. During the experiments, the druids discover that Matt possesses the necessary traits to become a druid, and with his father as collateral, they offer him a chance to become one of them.During and post-season one speculation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Lines spoken or written in Galra are in bold**  
>  _Lines spoken or written in Altean are in italics_  
>  Lines spoken or written in any Earth Language are not modified and are in their appropriate writing system.  
> Anything that can't be understood by a chapter's narrator is written in cypher.

There is not always a third option. Sometimes there aren’t even two, and life becomes a tunnel with outside forces controlling every choice, where all paths lead to the same result.

When all the choices get made for someone, the only thing they can do is move forward, press on, until their puppeteers decide to stop, a crack appears in the tunnel walls, or someone from the outside comes and breaks through. Until then, the rat in the maze can only move as it is allowed and hope that the tunnel doesn’t collapse around them.

Until then, they have to survive.

 

\------------------------------

 

A light on the console screen flashed. The room’s only occupant groaned through a mouthful of food. Why did they have to interrupt one of the rare meals that were both planet side and solid?

She snapped her fingers and the large windows that lined the back of the office dimmed, blocking  the bright landscape outside as she entered the commands to bring up the notification. She took another bite of her food before pushing it aside to focus on the contents of the message. Normally, she was left to her own devices. If Prorok didn’t make trouble for her, she didn’t make trouble for him. If he was messaging her…

The message loaded. The sender was off-ship. Almost no one off-ship had any reason to message her through the military’s channels. The druids’ channel, maybe. 

Her eyes finally drifted to the first line of the message. 

**“Subjects from Planet 3 of system X-9-Y taken in on Moon 1 of Planet 9 of System X-9-Y. You have requested access to new information from this System. Below are access keys and links to the new information.”**

Oh.

She pressed two buttons in the side of the console, and two more screens popped up from below the casing. She opened the access links and started parsing through the information. Most of it was garbage. Even the inhabitants of the third Planet knew most of the information the Galra had gained on whatever mission had resulted in the detainment of 3 subjects. After briefly skimming the environmental information, she skipped over to the 3 alien’s prisoner files.

Three headshots, combined with prisoner numbers, physical description, and initial transfer location greeted her. Her gaze momentarily paused over the apparent oldest of the group, and she skipped down to the dna analysis results. Large clusters of graphs, tables, and other analytical tools crowded the screen. Her stare turned into a glare as she scrolled through the data. One graph stopped her for a moment, but she continued on through the information for several hundred ticks. Shifting in her chair, she clapped twice and the dimmed windows became pitch black. 

When she clapped the windows translucent two thousand ticks later, the console was off and her food was very, very cold.


End file.
